Embodiments of the invention relate to devices for inhibiting the theft of relatively small but expensive pieces of equipment.
Computers have evolved rather rapidly from large, expensive machines usable only by a few, to relatively small, portable machines which are usable by many. In particular, the development of desk top computers with significant processing power has made computers available to the general population. It is now common for college and even high school students to have their own computer, and desk top computers are in wide spread use as word processors and work stations in almost all forms of business. Desk top computers are relatively small and easily transportable, and an undesirable side effect of their proliferation is the fact that the theft of such computers is a significant problem.
A variety of devices have been developed to inhibit the theft of desk top computers and similar equipment. Since desk top computer systems involve several components, typically including the computer itself, a separate monitor, keyboard and often a printer, such security systems often employ a cable which attaches each of the components to each other and to a relatively immovable object such as a desk. The principal difficulty in such systems is providing an effective and convenient method for attaching the cable itself to the equipment.
One way to address the problem of computer security is to provide a small, generally rectangular slot in a wall of a computer. A security apparatus with a locking head may be secured to the computer via the rectangular slot. While this solution is effective, improvements could be made. For example, although thieves are deterred from stealing portable computers secured by conventional security mechanisms, in some cases, such thieves may be more interested in the data stored in the computers rather than the computers themselves. Accordingly, the damage that may occur to a computer that may occur during the theft of the computer may not deter a thief who wants the data stored inside of the computer. It would be desirable to improve the strength of the physical coupling between the security apparatus and the computer and so that it is more difficult for potential thieves to separate the security apparatus from the computer.
Some lock interface members and security apparatuses that provide for improved strength are described in U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/853,888, filed on Oct. 23, 2006. Some examples described in this application include a lock interface member that is used with a security apparatus comprising an engagement element having a particular configuration. In these examples, each lock interface member is generally configured to engage only one type of engagement element in a specific type of security apparatus. While such lock interface members and security apparatuses are effective, there may be some instances where a different user may have or want to use a different security apparatus for a portable electronic device. It would be desirable to provide for the ability to use different security apparatuses with a single portable electronic device.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.